Come Out Of Your Shell
by Mistress Duck
Summary: Up till now Lovino has been home schooled. Kept in a nice warm house away from any wondering eyes. After some time how ever his grand father enrolls him in a public school. What about Feli? Who is this Spanish dork that keeps talking to him? What the heck is going on!
1. Chapter 1

Lovino growled as he walked down the halls of his new school. He really didn't want to be here. Stuck in this hell hole. He wanted to be home with his grand father and brother. The three had just moved to this god forsaken town. Little did the teen know he was going to be forced into this school. Up till now the young Italian boy was home schooled. Kept sheltered. Now he was stuck in a crowed school full of stupid kids. Feli how ever got the luck of the draw. Lovino had talked his grandfather into leaving Feli at home. Telling him his little brother wouldn't last a minute in such a big school. Even though his brother cried and clung to Lovino, the older of the two told him to stay home. He felt at ease with his little brother staying at home.

He looked down to his white paper and read the numbers off the top next to HR. With a confused look he looked around the empty halls for any one to help. He didn't understand what an HR was. He looked on the walls noticing the numbers and followed till he found the one that was the same number on his paper. He already hated this freaking school. All the halls and rooms. He took a deep breath as he forced his hand up knocking on the wooden door. It shot open right away and he jumped back shock on his face.

"Oh you must be Mr. Vargas!" the woman before him smiled. He blinked a few times before nodding his head. She motioned for him to come in as he stood awkwardly outside the door. He hesitated but after a moment he followed her inside the room. "Class!" she called out. The kids looked to her as she motioned for Lovino to stand in front of the class. "Alright. Please tell the class you're name and where you're from." She said with sparkling eyes. He nodded his head keeping his eyes to the floor and not the kids.

"Il mio nome è Lovino Vargas." He muttered. the class stared at him. He knew they wouldn't talk to a kid if he couldn't speak English. A small smirk came to his face but was wiped away just as fast as it came.

"Mr. Vargas. In English please." the teacher stated. Lovino looked over to her and she gave him a encouraging smile. He left out a sigh and took a good look at the class before him him. He knew they could smell his fear.

"My name is Lovino Vargas." He said looking right back to the floor. A light red blush coming to his face.

"And you're from?" She pushed on. His head shot up and he looked at her with a you got to be kidding me look. She only gave him a slightly scary look before he got the hint.

"Fine. Sense the whole class would just love to hear my life story then I'll you bloody idiots!" Lovino snapped. He crossed his arms and glared at the class. "I was born in Italy. Oh let me just be a bit more specific. I was born in the south half of Italy. In the main capital. For those of you who don't know what city that is its the city of Rome. My mother got knocked up just after me and by the time I was just about one she gave birth to my baby brother. She died right after he was born. So my father raised us till I was almost four. The bitch took us to America where our life took a turn for the worst. He left us with our grandfather and ran out. God only knows where the hell he went! As if it wasn't bad enough. I was home schooled the all my life and this is my first time outside my grand fathers house. Other than going shopping with my little brother. I also come from a stinking rich family. Don't talk to me and i won't talk to you. Understand? Good. Piss off." Lovino said before looking back at the teacher. She blinked a few times before giving another smile.

"How old are you?" she asked him. His eye twitched as he tried to calm him self down.

"How blond are you?" He asked right back.

"Mr. Vagas!" She yelled at him. he crossed his arms raising an eye brow. The class started to laugh and it only busted his ego.

"Just asking." He smirked.

"Well then mr. Vargas sense you love telling stories. Please tell us about Italy." She said bitterly. Lovino knew he pissed her of to no end.

"Oh you know! Good old Italy. Pasta, Pizza, Italians, girls, friendly people, bright sun, beaches, crazy Italian drivers. Every thing you America's know and love. Or what you see." Lovino smirked. The teacher did not like his sarcasm.

"Take your seat mr. Vargas." The teacher hissed. She pointed to the back of the room near the window. He gave her a smirk that was very clear to see.

"Some how I knew you would say that." He said sarcastically. The class laughed as he made his way to the back of the room huffing as he took his seat. He thought his first impression was rather good.

"Well class. Sense mr. Vargas took up half the period we will just pick up tomorrow. Just have a free period." She muttered rubbing her forehead. the class cheered as she left the room. Lovino was rather happy with him self but it didn't stop him from missing his brother. He hated the thought of his brother being home alone. Most likely staring out the window waiting for his brother to come home like a puppy. He missed being able to talk to the bundle of joy after ever subject. Or curling up together to take a nap.

"Hello there Lovino~" a voice said. Lovino looked back to the tall man behind him. "My name is Antonio! I'm from Spain." He smiled brightly. Lovino blinked a few times looking over the rather good looking man. He left out a sigh and turned looking back out the window.

"Hello." He muttered back. There was movement and Lovino looked back a bit to see the Spanish man pulling a desk next to him. He knew this was a sign of wanting to talk. Something he learned off TV shows. He now looked back to this Antonio person. "What are you doing?" He asked bitterly. Antonio smiled to him holding out his hand. Lovino just looked at it slightly confused.

"Lets be friends!" Antonio cheered. Lovino looked up to the Spanish man's happy green eyes.

"I don't think so." Lovino stated as he turned back to the window. There was a sad wimpier that came from the Spanish man. Lovino felt pleased with him self.

"Il mio nome è Antonio." Antonio said. Lovino sighed knowing it was a losing battle. He turned back to the man who's face light up right away.

"Listen. Antonio was it? I don't want to be here. I don't want to talk to people. So could you just maybe go away?" Lovino asked with a bit of a hiss. Antonio nodded his head and Lovino smiled. "Thank you." He said and looked back out the window.

"So you have a brother?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked up to him.

"You're kidding me right? I thought you were going to leave!?" Lovino growled. Antonio smiled at him and he left out a sigh. Lovnio knew this was a losing battle. "Si. I have a little brother. His name is Feli and we are always mistaken for twins." Lovino stated. Antonio nodded his head.

"I don't have any siblings. So you're very lucky." Antonio smiled. Lovino nodded his head.

"Yeah I guess. He's annoying and clingy. Always happy and talkative. He's the perfect child. Everyone loves him." Lovino stated. Antonio laughed.

"No one is perfect." he smiled. "So you're from Italy?" He asked changing the subject.

"Really? Are you trying to get to know me? You heard what I said up there right? You know my life story. Yes I'm from Italy. Now go to hell." Lovino bluntly said. Lovino turned to look back out the window when the Spanish man said it.

"Lovi." He said. That was it for Lovino. No one other then Feli could ever use that nickname. He whipped his head around standing up from his seat. The chair falling over. The bag had all eyes on the two now.

"I said to go to hell you Spanish basted! Don't you ever! Call me Lovi! Understood! Only those who are close to me can call me a name like that! Understood! Fuck off!" Lovino yelled before taking his bag and pushing his way out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and didn't care what they thought. He walked down the halls and right out of the school not caring who watched him. He went on his way. Walking home and skipping the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino sighed as he closed the doors to the house. He turned around looking around the main hall. He was wondering where is brother would be at this time of day. As if the younger had been able to read his mind he came walking out of the kitchen. The two looked at each other for a moment before Feli dropped his plate running over to Lovino and hugging him.

"Lovi you're home! I missed you!" he cried out. Lovino rubbed his younger brothers back softly.

"I missed you too Feli." Lovino said now hugging his brother back. Just happy to be home again. Away from the people in that miserable place.

"Lovino?" an older voice asked. Their grandfather came down the steps looking the two over as they departed. "What are you doing home? You have six hours of school left." Romulus stated. Lovino looked up to his grandfather as he made his way down to the two.

"Go to hell. I refuse to go back to that horrible place!" Lovino stated. Feli took his brothers hand looking back and forth like a game of tennis. His grandfather walked over to the two.

"You have to Lovino." He stated. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Like hell I have to. Home school me again! I don't want to go back there! The teacher hates me, The class stares at me, There are way to many rooms, The class knows my life story, And the stupid Spanish man keeps talking to me!" He yelled. Feli hugged his brother again tears spilling from his eyes.

"Please Grandpa! Please Let Lovi come home! I miss him!" Feli cried. Their grandfather looked them over and left out a sigh.

"Starting tomorrow Feli will be attending the school." He stated. The brothers eyes went wide in shock before Lovino's turned into his famous glare.

"If you do that I swear old man. You will never see the light of day again." Lovino hissed.

"Then you will go with no problems. If you try to stay home or come home early then Feli will also be punished. Got it?" their grandfather said. Lovino felt defeated. He knew his grandfather would punish Feli for Lovino's wrong deeds. It was the only was to hurt the older one.

"Fine." Lovino said and took his brothers hand pulling him up the steps and down the hall into their room. Lovino hugged his brother tears still in his eyes.

"Fratello? Was it really that bad?" Feli asked. Lovino took a seat on the bed and Feli sat next to him.

"No, but the kids were looking at me. The teacher hates me, and that stupid Spanish bitch kept trying to talk to me. Damn Antonio. If he would have shut up when I told him to I wouldn't be here." Lovino hissed. Feli tilted his head a bit.

"So you made a friend?" Feli asked. Lovino blinked and looked at his brother.

"I don't think he'll go for it. I told him to go to hell and yelled at him for calling me Lovi. Then said never to talk to me again." Lovino admitted.

"Well if he truly wanted to be your friend then he will try again right?" Feli asked. Lovino nodded his head softly.

"True." He stated. "Maybe you should come with me." Lovino added. Feli perked up a bit at the words.

"No." Feli said. "What if someone picks on me? A gang of them? And you were to weak to fight them! Cause you had no friends! We would be in trouble!" Feli yelled. Lovino smiled lightly at that.

"True." He agreed. "Fine I'll try this whole. Friend thing." Lovino said. Feli's face light up and he gave a bright smile.

"That a boy Lovi! Give this Antonio a shot!" Feli cheered. Lovino fell back on the king sized bed and left out a sigh.

"What time is it?" He asked him. Feli looked to the clock on the wall.

"It's twelve. We've been talking for two hours." Feli said. Lovino rubbed his eyes and left out a yawn.

"Oh..." Lovino sighed.

"I missed you." Feli said laying next to his brother. Lovino looked at him.

"I missed you too. Looking at a class and not having you there holding my hand was really odd." Lovino said. Feli giggled.

"But. It will be good to be apart right? We can't depend on each other forever." Feli said. Lovino nodded and hugged his brother closing his eyes.

"True." Lovino muttered as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino sighed as he looked out the classroom window. Class had yet to begin and Antonio still wasn't there. Lovino thought he had scared the other boy off. He felt kind of sad at the thought.

"Good morning Lovino~" the voice hit Lovino like a ton of bricks and he looked over to see Antonio. Some kids behind him started to chatter about them but Antonio payed no mind to them.

"Good morning." Lovino stated bluntly. Antonio gave a huge smile to the Italian boy and took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you so much yesterday." Antonio said. Lovino blinked a bit surprised. Wasn't it him that should say sorry?

"What?" Lovino asked still kind of confused. Antonio shook his head and just stuck out his hand.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I'm from Madrid Spain!" Antonio informed. Lovino took a breath trying to keep his temper at a level.

"I'm Lovino Vargas and you already know things about me." Lovino said as he took the others hand.

"Si! I know but I would like to be your friend! When I first came no one bothered to talk to me. So I wanted to make you feel welcomed." Antonio said. Lovino blinked a blush coming to his face. He didn't notice how nice this man was.

"Alright." Lovino said softly. Antonio's face burst into a happy grin.

"What classes do you have?" Antonio asked. Lovion pulled out the paper out of his bag handing it over to the other. Antonio looked it over and smiled. "We have history and math together other then this class." Antonio stated.

"I see. Where is my next class?" He asked. Antonio pointed to it on paper.

"We have that together too. It's science but the homeroom teacher teaches it." Antonio said.

"There's my failing class then." He said. Antonio laughed at him.

"The teacher said we will be picking partners today. So If you wouldn't mind would you be mine?" Antonio asked. Lovino blinked. Just the other day Lovino was a full out jerk to him and now he's talking like they've been best friends for life.

"I guess so." Lovino said looking down at his desk. He didn't understand this guy.

"Lovino you alright?" Antonio asked. Lovino sat up and looked at Antonio.

"How the hell are you happy all the time?" He asked him. Antonio blinked and smiled at him.

"Well I don't have anything holding me back at home. So my friends and work make me happy." Antonio stated.

"So why the hell do you not hang out with your mom and dad?" Lovino asked. Antonio seemed to stop every thing at once. His smile fell and he looked at Lovino with a blank look. There was sadness in his eyes and Lovino started to regret asking about it. "Antonio?" Lovino asked again feeling like he said the wrong thing.

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver." Antonio said. The sadness was plane in his voice and Lovino felt bad. Super bad. Worse then ever. He hated himself for asking him. "But it's alright. I lived with my grandmother till last year. She moved back to Spain and I chose to stay here. I'm happy I did so! So I could meet you!" Antonio smiled.

"How can you still smile?" Lovino asked looking down to his desk.

"I mean. It's sad and I miss them but I was young so it's easy for me to forget about it and move on." Antonio said. Lovino sighed.

"This is why I hate this fucking world." Lovino hissed. Antonio laughed at him.

"Well you shouldn't hate the world. It's just how it works." Antonio cheered. Lovino looked up to him and opened his mouth but the bell rang. People started to leave and Antonio got up.

"Alright time for class." the teacher said. Antonio walked back to his seat after waving to Lovino. Lovino looked over slowly and noticed two other guys giving the Spanish man a high-five. The Italian huffed and turned back to the window. Was that all he was to that guy? A stupid dare to his friends? Lovino huffed and watched the trees move. He had to push it. He had to make it though the day. He knew he had too. For his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lovi! How was your day!?" Feli asked as he greeted his brother at the door. Lovino looked at him and left out a sigh.

"No." Lovino stated. Feli blinked as his brother pushed past him.

"Did you make any friends?" Feli pushed on.

"No." Lovino said once again. Feli bit his lip thinking what was wrong with his brother.

"You made it through the whole day. So that means you had a good day right?" Feli asked thinking the best.

"No." Lovino bluntly said. He walked up the steps and down the hall to their shared room. Feli went to open his mouth to ask another question when Lovino slammed the door on him. Feli stood there looking at the wooden door before him. He felt kind of sad that Lovino was starting to have a life with out him.

"Dinner will be at six." Feli said and walked back down the hall.

Lovino walked over to the bed and fell onto it curling up into the sheets. Antonio was so nice to him today. Giving him information and helping him in the classes he was in. He even gave the Italian his number to call if he need help on his homework. Lovino knew everything though. He had already done the work when he was home schooled so what was the point on doing it again. The people were the worst. Always talking and acting like they cared nothing for the school. Lovino looked up to his light closing his eyes. What was he doing with his life.

"Lovino!" Feli called. Lovino sat up rolling to get the blankets off him. He looked up to the clock and noticed it was far to early for dinner. It hadn't been to long sense he got back from school. He made his way out to the hall and to the main hall.

"What is it Feli?" he looked down and at that moment he thought it would be the perfect time to end his life. Antonio was standing next to his brother with that damned smile on his face.

"You have a friend! I'm so happy Lovi!" Feli cried out. Lovino rolled his eyes. Really starting to think about jumping.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked as he made his way down the steps.

"Well. We have that project in science and I was needing to ask you a question." Antonio said. Lovino made his way over dragging his brother behind him.

"How did you know where I lived?" Lovino asked glaring at the Spanish man.

"I followed you home." Antonio smiled. Lovino blinked before twisting his face in disgust.

"Stalker." Lovino stated. Antonio laughed at him.

"I wasn't stalking you. I swear. I just knew that if I asked you where you lived you wouldn't tell me." Antonio smiled.

"So you followed me home when you knew I wouldn't tell you in the first place?" Lovino asked him. Antonio smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah!" He cheered. Lovino's eye twitched. He pushed the Spanish man onto the porch and slammed the door on his taking his brother's hand.

"Don't let that creep in again Feli!" Lovino yelled.

"But brother!" Feli cried out. Lovino dropped his brothers hand and walked into the kitchen when the door opened again. He left out a sigh and looked back as Feli smiled to the Spanish man out side. "Sorry about him. Come in." Feli said letting the Spanish man in. Antonio smiled as he walked in looking all around.

"Fine. Sense my brother let you in I have no choice but to treat you like a guest. Come with me and I will show you to me and Feli's room." Lovino hissed as he turned back and up the steps. Antonio fallowed right after him.

"Alright." Antonio smiled as he walked next to Lovino. They entered the two's room and Lovino took a seat on his bed.

"So tell me what you need." Lovino asked crossing his arms. Antonio walked over and sat next to him pulling out the paper.

"Question seventeen." He said. Lovino looked it over moving a bit closer to Antonio.

"The answer is B." He said. Antonio circled the answer right away. Lovino fell back on his bed leaving out a sigh. "If you get stuck on Twenty-Two look back at ten. Your get the answer." Lovino pointed out. Antonio nodded and took a pencil marking down the answer. "Do you need any more?" Lovino asked.

"Well." Antonio started. Lovino knew this wasn't good.

"Go on with it." Lovino hissed.

"Go out with me!" Antonio yelled.

"Screw off!" Lovino yelled as he sat back up.

"Oh please please please Lovi!" Antonio yelled back.

"No way in hell! You knew me for a day!" Lovino yelled.

"But I like you!" Antonio cried.

"You met me a day ago!" Lovino stated.

"Please Lovi! If you don't my friends won't let me live it down!" Antonio called out. Lovino's heart stopped.

"That's all I am to you?" Lovino asked standing up. "You made friends with me? you talked to me? You wanted to date me? All because your friends put you up to this!?" He yelled heart broken. Antonio put his hands up in defense.

"No no! I wouldn't do it to hurt you! I really wanted to be your friend!" Antonio yelled back.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Lovino hissed. Antonio got up and hugged the Italian. Lovino's head went right into Antonio's chest and his face turned bright red.

"You're cute when you're mad!" Antonio cheered. Lovino tried to pull away and fell to the floor well trying to do so.

"Damn it let me go!" Lovino yelled as he tried to pry himself off the Spanish man. Antonio still didn't let up his grip. Damn he had muscle.

"No! Not till you say yes!" Antonio whined. Lovino pulled himself up a tad bit his hands getting a grip on the rug. He felt like he was going to win when his hands slipped. The grip loosened and his lips met Antonio's. The two sat there for a moment in a kiss before Lovino pulled away sitting back covering his mouth.

"Fuck you! Fuck me! Fuck it! Fuck!" He yelled out.

"Lovi? Are you?" Feli asked as he stood in the door way with their grandfather. Lovino about died. It was about one of the worst ways to find them. Antonio's arms around Lovino's waist as the smaller Italian sat on his hips legs parted. Even in the stupid kiss!

"Hola~" Antonio smiled to the two.

"Lovino?" Romulus asked him. Lovino waited for the yelled. For the screaming. For anything. "Be safe and use a condom." He smiled and walked out. Lovino screamed on the top of his lungs. He relaxed his body and just let his head fall in defeat. He was so done with life. Everything went wrong sense he started school.

"Why so relaxed?" Antonio asked him. Lovino's eye twitched as he looked back to the other.

"Between you and my grandfather. You both are going to give me a fucking hart attack." Lovino stated. He looked back to Antonio and Antonio looked up to him. It was something about those deep green eyes that made Lovino happy.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked as he moved up Lovino didn't move. He didn't know what was going on at that moment. He felt the warm breath of Antonio's on his lips and just couldn't move away from it. He didn't know if he even wanted to move away from it. Antonio kissed him his eyes closing as Lovino slowly started to kiss him back. It felt so wrong but so right. He closed his eyes holding onto the others shirt. Lovino's body was acting in so many strange ways. He didn't understand why his brain wasn't working. Why he wasn't pulling away. How long were they even kissing? Lovino's blinked his eyes and he pulled away pushing himself off Antonio. His face red.

"I want you to get out." Lovino said. Antonio went to speak but Lovino put up his hand. "Don't say a word. You can talk to me at school but don't hit on me. Don't flirt with me. Don't even tell anyone about this kiss. It stays in this room understood?" Lovino asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked getting on his knees. Lovino looked up and Antonio softly took hold of Lovino's cheek. "Can we try to talk more? Then maybe date?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked down before nodding his head.

"I guess so." He lightly huffed. "For now however. We are friends. No touching. Hugging. Kissing. Or sweet talk got it!" Lovino yelled. Antonio smiled and got up.

"For now?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded.

"For now." He stated. Antonio smiled and walked over to the door.

"Bye bye Lovi~" He chimed and walked out. Lovino sat against the wall letting his head rest on his knees.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino for the life of him couldn't find out why oh why he fell for the Spanish man. why on earth out of everyone! Why him! He didn't know any thing at this point in time. All day he had tried oh so hard not to look at Antonio when he could feel the Spanish man's gaze on his back. This was way harder than he thought. Antonio just always looked at him. It was one of the most annoying thing ever. Lovino may have told him that he didn't mind them getting together but this was going over the top.

As the second bell rang Lovino took off. He took his stuff and ran as fast as he could out the door. Past the crowds and into the safety of the bathroom. After a few seconds he walked out now able to feel at peace. Happy that Antonio was long gone. He closed his eyes leaving out a sigh as he turned the corner. He ran into something hard. He looked up and right there was Antonio.

"Well damn." Lovino said looking up. Antonio gave him a bright smile.

"Lovi~ I thought I missed you. You took off really fast." Antonio said. Lovino was fighting a losing battle.

"Damn it Antonio. I told you not to talk to me at school." Lovino hissed.

"No you told me not to talk about last night." Antonio smiled.

"Antoni-"

"Toni~ you were with Lovino last night?" a blond boy tossed his arms around Antonio and smiled down to Lovino. Lovino about had it with this kid already.

"No wonder you ran off after school." A white haired boy smiled popping up behind Antonio.

"Hey Francis! Gil! What are you two doing here?" Antonio asked.

"Mon cher~! You did not answer." Francis pointed out flipping his blond hair back.

"Oh well-"

"He couldn't do his damn homework and stalked me home so I could help him!" Lovino yelled out turning red from anger. Francis raised an eye brow.

"Is this true Toni?" the blond asked. Antonio nodded.

"Yeah! It was fun because-"

"Because he met my damned little brother!" Lovino butted in again. This time the white-haired boy raised an eye brow.

"Well Lovino~ since you seem to be doing the talking. What happened between you and Antonio?" Gilbert asked. Lovino's last shred of patience snapped. He pulled the blond man's hair who fell to the floor crying about his hair then punched Gilbert in the face leaving a nice red mark. That was not all. He glared at Antonio and stomped on his foot and walked away with his head held high. Antonio hopped around, well Gilbert sat on the ground rubbing his cheek, and Francis cried about his hair being tainted. Lovino felt like it was a job well done. He just walked to his next class with out a word to the three. He didn't have to tell them any thing.

If Antonio were to say a word? Well. You see. He would have some trouble walking after Lovino cut off his balls. Lovino was not one to kiss and tell but if Antonio was then he would make sure that the Spanish man were to be killed. In a painful manner.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Lovino huffed as he looked over at the already trashed room. After school the trio decided to stop on by and who do you think let them in. Feli did. The small Italian was given many 'aws' and 'How cute' and 'Your really Lovino's little brother?' Lovino hated them. And now well trying to find any thing to hold against Romano the trio messed up the room.

"GET OUT!" Lovino yelled at the trio. He was sick of them. He kicked the three out of his bed room and did not stop there. Once they were out he made sure he trapped poor Antonio in the corner and stepped on him. Antonio laughed the whole time and Gilbert and Francis only watched. Feli did two as he really couldn't move since every time he tried to get up the two would pull him right back down.

"Lovi! Don't you think he had enough?" Feli asked softly. Lovino looked back at his brother and sighed.

"Guess your right. Time to cut Francis hair." Lovino took out his pocket knife and the blond was gone. Before the four knew it the front door slammed and the girlish scream was heard fading as Francis ran away. "And you." Lovino glared at Gilbert and Gilbert smiled.

"Can't hate me~. You got nothing against me!" Gilbert smiled. Lovino pointed at him and opened his mouth but shut it. He didn't have any thing against the white-haired boy. Now the blond hit on him so he had a reason for him. Antonio. Well that was easy. He took Lovino's first kiss. So yeah. It was also easy to hate him.

"Well. Then give me a reason to kick you out." Lovino pointed out. Gilbert thought for a second.

"I can't give you one. Me and you buddy were a lot a like~!" Gilbert smirked. Lovino's eye twitched.

"Why do you think that?" Lovino snapped.

"Well... Your kind of awesome. And I'm awesome. You have a little brother I have a little brother. You live with your grand father. I live with my grand father. See. We have a lot of reason's to become friend's." Gilbert smiled and Lovino sighed. He at least was nice enough to have a reason to kick someone out of his house.

"You have a brother?" Feli asked as he looked up to Gilbert. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja. His name is Ludwig. He would be your age and would be in your grade but you don't go to school." Gilbert stated. Feli lost his smile for a second and then smiled again.

"I will next year! Maybe I'll meet him!" Feli said happily. Gilbert thought for a moment and gave him a bright smile.

"I can give him a call! Bruder is always yelling at me for making people mad! So I'll tell him I need picked up! Your get your first friend!" Gilbert smiled. Lovino looked at him not to sure about this.

"Is he nice?" Lovino hissed. He didn't want his brother to get hurt. Antonio jumped on the Italian's back and hugged him around the waist resting his head on Lovino's right shoulder. Lovino didn't seem to notice. Gilbert smirked and nodded.

"Ja. He is very nice. He's really big and tough but also kind of a wimp. He would scare any one but you give him a puppy and he's a big huge adorable lug!" Gilbert stated. Lovino nodded at this.

"I guess it's fine then. As long as he doesn't hurt my brother, make him cry, yell at him, touch him, talk to him, look at him, and or even breathe the same air." Lovino huffed crossing his arm's.

"Well.. I can tell you he won't hurt your brother or make him cry but sadly he has to breath and he isn't blind." Gilbert stated. Lovino huffed again.

"Fine. I'll be fine with that." Lovino stated. Feli gave a bright smile.

"I'll really get to have a friend!" Feli got super excited and Lovino nodded. He even gave his brother a smile.

"Si." he said. Gilbert and Antonio both were at a loss for words. Lovino smiled. And to Antonio it felt like the world stopped just so he had time to see the wonderful smile he never got to see.

"A friend!" Feli called out with a huge smile. He was so excited. Lovino even felt a tab bit happy for his brother. Maybe then Feli wouldn't always look so lonely.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino sighed as he was stuck with Gilbert. Antonio was kicked out soon after Romano noticed he was hanging over the Italian. Lovino huffed and looked at the time. There was a knock on the door and Feli ran out of the room.

"I'll get it!" he called out. Lovino got up and Gilbert did the same. They both walked out of the bed room and walked over to the stairs. They looked down and noticed that there two little brothers were just looking at each other. They didn't talk or say a word they just stood there watching each other. Lovino was going to say something but Feli beat him to it.

"Your that boy from the shop!" Feli called out a huge smile coming to his face. The German nodded.

"Ja. Your the one that bumped into me." he stated.

"Again I'm sorry about that Ludwig..." Feli stated bowing his head a bit. Ludwig gave the Italian a pat on the head.

"I told you its fine. I am much bigger then you. You don't have to worry." Ludwig said. Gilbert chuckled.

"So your little brother is the boy my little brother bumped into. He came home and told me all about it yesterday!" Gilbert yelled. Lovino covered his mouth.

"Shut up you dumb ass. Lets just watch for now." Lovino stated. He wanted his brother to make a friend on his own. He didn't want to help him. Feli was old enough now to make a friend.

"Ve... Still..." Feli stated softly.

"And I still say there is no need to be sorry. I should have watched were I was walking. I didn't see you. Your very..." Ludwig looked down to the small Italian and Feli looked up to him blinking his amber eyes.

"Small?" Feli asked. Ludwig nodded.

"Tiny." Ludwig stated. Feli smiled.

"Si! I may be small that makes every thing better! I can fit in tight spaces and bend in odd ways!" Feli smiled. Ludwig seemed to blush a bit at that and Lovino felt his jaw clench. He didn't like were this was going.

"Hey relax. He's to pure to hit on your brother. And even if he did it would most likely scare the kid away. Lubby is not one to seduce people. Much less boys." Gilbert chuckled. Lovino nodded

"He better not try any thing on my brother." Lovino huffed.

"Please come in. Gilbert and my brother are up stairs. Their working on a project. I'll make some tea. Would you like some?" Feli asked. Ludwig nodded and the two headed to the kitchen. Lovino sighed.

"Well at least they get along." Lovino pointed out.

"Yeah. Ludwig doesn't have a lot of friends. There's Kiku but he's a really soft spoken guy. I don't know how the two became friends. Ludwig is so buff and always wanting to push himself." Gilbert got up and started to walk back to the room.

"Hey!" Lovino called running after him. "What do you think your doing?" Lovino asked. Gilbert looked back at him and smiled.

"We have work to do. After all we can sit there and stalk our brothers and let them become friends or we can score some extra point's with our teacher." Gilbert laughed. Lovino sighed and nodded.

"You're right..." he said walking into the bed room and closing the door. Feli would scream if any thing were to happen. He was safe. As long as he was safe Lovino was fine with this Ludwig hanging around.

"But he still better not touch my brother." Lovino hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't get it." Antonio said as he tried to work. Lovino rolled over in his bed looking up to the other. Antonio was for once looking upset and Lovino found this joyful. To see Antonio with emotions! It was amazing! "I have done this every way possible." Antonio hisses tapping the end of his pencil against the desk. Lovino got up walking up to Antonio looking over his shoulder. He didn't know what came over him he just felt the need to help. He wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck softly leaning onto his back.

"The answer is c." Lovino said. Antonio blinked.

"how?" He questioned.

"You forgot to carry the 5." Lovino smirked. Antonio looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh?" he asked a smile coming to his face. Lovino nodded his head leaving Antonio go and walking around sitting on his lap.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino smirked pulling Antonio into a kiss. How how he loved the feeling of those warm soft lips on his. He didn't care of Antonio's hands were rough on his back. He wanted Antonio.

"Toni." Lovino whispered as he leaned closer nipping at Antonio's ear. The Spanish man left out a small whimper.

"Lovi. what are you doing?" Antonio asked.

"You know what I want. Now give it to me before I take it from you." Lovino spoke into his ear. Antonio felt Lovino pulling at the end of his shirt. Oh how nice this felt. Lovino started to slowly pull down his zipper to his pants. Antonio's heart was pounding. He slipped his hand in and Antonio closed his eyes. "Found it." Lovino hummed. Antonio opened his eyes again as he realized Lovino had taken his luck tomato!

"My tomato!" Antonio yelled out

Antonio sat up in bed. Panic on his face. He leaned over checking the table beside him. There on top was his key chain with the tomato on the end. He left out a sigh and took it kissing it before putting it back on the desk.

"Good night my lucky Tomato~" he smiled before falling back asleep,


	8. Chapter 8

"Antonio are you alright?" Lovino asked as he walked over to the Spanish man. Antonio's head was down on the desk. He left out a slight moan and Lovino poked him with a pencil. "Antonio?" Lovino asked him again.

"Sorry." Antonio said as he sat up a bit. Bags under his eyes. "I didn't sleep well last night." Antonio yawned.

"Oh? Why so?" Lovino asked. Antonio rubbed his eyes sitting back in his desk.

"I kept waking up from the same dream." He said. Lovino kept staring at him waiting for him to go on. "It was with you and you kept taking my lucky tomato." Antonio said. Lovino gave him a you got to be kidding me look.

"Really. I don't like plastic thank you. Why do you think I hate fake people. Barbie dolls and Kens. They all look alike to me." Lovino said. Antonio smiled to him.

"And because I'm real you love me right?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah." Lovino said thinking for a moment. "Wait what!?" He yelled his face going red.

"Awe~ How cute Lovi~" Antonio smiled moving up just an inch away from Lovino. The Italian started to panic and closed his eyes. There was a kiss placed on his nose and he blinked open his eyes going cross eyed.

"Hey!" Lovino yelled grabbing Antonio's shirt. Antonio laughed at the blushing boy. The two were so into talking to each other they didn't notice the rest of the class staring at them in shock.

"Lovi~ So cute!" Antonio chimed. Lovino clenched his teeth and just let all the anger go. He dropped the Spanish man and just went back to his normal mood. "Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Toni." Lovino said. Antonio's face light up at the sound of his nick name.

"What is it my tomato?" Antonio asked. Lovino slowly lifted his hand pointing to the door way where Francis and Gilbert stood. Lovino was about to murder the Spanish man. Now realizing they were acting a bit to cutesy in class.

"You're both dead men." Lovino said picking up his pencil and gripping it tightly. Antonio got up his seat tipping over.

"Lovi! You love me right!? You don't want to kill me! Please!?" Antonio begged. Lovino sent him a glare and then looked at the other two who started to run. He knew he would get the Spanish man latter so he ran after the blond and the albino. Even though the bell ran and the halls were empty it was rather hard to keep up with the two. Even after they split up Lovino went after Francis. Knowing Gilbert was over at his house now and again thanks to Ludwig. He chased the blond out to the court yard but stopped when he couldn't find him.

"Francis! Come get what you deserve!" Lovino yelled a out. He looked all over the place for the blond boy. When he wasn't in site he knew Francis was either hiding or had ran off. With a calming breath Lovino turned around to start heading back to class. As he pushed open the doors two rather large men came out. They looked down to him and smiled.

"Hey you're the new kid right? The Italian that hags with Antonio and his crew?" the biggest one asked. Lovino might talk big but he was a wimp. He took a few steps back moving his hand to his back pocket. He opened it up pushing one of the many buttons hopping it was the speed call button for Antonio. He begged that the Spanish man would answer his call. There was a small Hola from the phone and Lovino felt bigger then these chumps.

"Yeah so what if I am?" Lovino asked them.

"Well we heard you were kissing Antonio. Getting a bit gay for each other?" the other asked.

"So? I can date who I please." Lovino said. "Now excuse me. I have to get to class." Lovino said going to go past him. They pushed him back and he fell to the ground. His phone skidding across the grass. "Hey!" Lovino yelled. "You can't just push someone around in the court yard!" Lovino yelled out. They two men laughed. "The two of you need to be taught a lesson!" Lovino screamed at them. They laughed more wiping tears away from their eyes.

"You're alone. Who will teach us a lesson?" They asked him.

"Me." Gilbert said coming out from behind them. They looked back and moved back. The German wasn't big but he brought his brother with him. They both smirked at each other and that's when they seen a very angry Antonio behind the German's. The two looked at each other before they took off running. Lovino looked at his wrist. There was a slight pain in it but he didn't think it was to bad.

"Lovi are you alright?" Antonio asked running over to him. Lovino blinked in surprise as he picked the shorter up. The two German brothers laughing at the sight.

"Toni." Lovino said closing his eyes as he had kisses placed all over his face.

"They didn't hurt you did they? You're all dirty." he said sitting Lovino down. The Italian smiled to him lightly thankful that he cared so much. "I love you Lovi." Antonio said tears in his eyes. He hugged the Italian and Lovino blinked just standing there. He looked at the two brothers who left before things got to romantic. Lovino pulled away a bit and looked down to the ground.

"It's fine. I'm fine. They only pushed me down. I'm not a girl." Lovino said. Antonio took his wrist and kissed it before looking back to Lovino. "I'm alright Toni." Lovino said. Antonio smiled before he hugged him again.

"Thank goodness. I can't lose you Lovi." Antonio cried. Lovino hugged the other back to both their surprise but he pulled away fast.

"Yeah yeah! Just! Let's get back to class!" Lovino yelled out red faced. Antonio nodded and started to walk with Lovino by his side. Lovino now noticed how much Toni loved him. Lovino just needed time to know what he felt.


End file.
